I need you to listen, think before you make that decision
by VirgoLee
Summary: Duman and Gantlos try each other's love one night and end up with a horrifying dilemma.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I got this really creepy idea in my head for a Duman and Gantlos story. I have always found this couple adorable, but I think I may have taken the idea of them as a couple to new lengths, and widths I should say. This is set after episode 16, like that night I should say. (Warning, may potentially be continued if I get enough reviews)**

It's the same night when the Wizards of the Black Circle had just tried to take the White Circle, and Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos are just now waking up. They had been forcefully shoved through a portal just before the explosion within the video game had gone off, and it had sucked up most of their energy, therefore they have been unconscious. Anagan is the first to stir.

"What, wait how am I back, Duman where are you?"

Gantlos is the next.

"Anagan you're awake! Damn, what the Hell happened, and where is Duman. And why hasn't Ogron woken up yet?"

There leader was sprawled out on the floor, looking worse than a zombie, and feeling colder than dry ice. Anagan was the second most emotional in the group after Ogron, but since Ogron can't make a sound, Anagan let's tears escape. Not many, just enough to show his concern, and then his eyes turn back to normal with only a wet spot on his cheek as evidence of a meltdown. Duman the youngest and the second coldest is nowhere to be found, at first glance anyway. A little black rat with a red tail speeds into their section of the sewer, which they had turned into a crude bedroom. It has yellow eyes and a hole in its ear. The little, disease carrying scum then shines bright white and turns into the snarky, cold, wonderful little brother they had been worrying about. Gantlos was the first to notice the shape shifter and his wonderful, cocky smile behind them. Anagan jumps up like his shoes are made of springs and practically tackles his little brother into a bear hug, well, more like throttle.

"Duman, where the Hell have you been man? We've been worried, how, I mean, when…how did you get us here."Anagan asks stuttering over his pride and relief.

"The specialists did good to bring metal shock ropes, but they forgot I can shape shift into anything. So I turned into water, and then into a snake, from there I was able to create a last minute portal within the game, and suck you guys away."Duman stated, but with an undercurrent of pride.

"You were watching from a different view Duman, what did the fairies do to Ogron?" Gantlos asked.

Duman put his head down uncomfortably.

"Ogron had already begun to connect his powers with the White Circle's, and when he was sucked into the portal, his power was forcefully ripped from the White Circle's, causing his powers to go crazy for one moment, forcing his body into shock, but don't worry he should come too soon." Duman informed.

And sure enough, their leader began to moan and stir. Anagan threw himself to his knees right next to Ogron as if to coax his exhausted body to wake from its shock.

Duman did not sit down next to Anagan; he simply stared at Ogron's moaning, writhing form. Gantlos didn't even do that, he simply looked at Duman, with an odd expression on his face. The reason Duman found this expressing so strange is because Gantlos actually trying to convey emotion towards Duman, but even stranger, a good one?

Duman all of a sudden was brought from his confusion by a sensation in his stomach. It started off as a small tick, but then it started tingling, and then it turned into this strange, uncomfortable, almost nasty feeling in his stomach the more he stared back at Gantlos.

Were these feelings the proverbial butterflies Anagan had told him about so many times before? They got more intense, and they kept warning Duman of something that was going to happen, like small voices inside his head were telling Duman to either shove his hands into Gantlos's shirt, or run away and never look back. He didn't want to do any of the choices his mind had laid out, so in order to get away from the possibility of doing second choice and the danger of the first he made up an excuse.

"Hey, I'm gonna get some air, I was cooped up for 3 hours inside a pink penthouse with shock ropes electrifying me every 15 minutes." He said wearily

"Alright, let us know if you need something." Anagan called back, absent mindedly.

Duman practically ran as soon as he was out of any line of sight.

"_No, Gantlos will never want you; you look like a sewage plant mixed with some awful species of bird that had a new, hideous offspring." _Duman thought with tears now rolling freely down his cheeks. Crying, a hideous thing evolution has down to people. It makes people look weak, and even though he was he didn't want to feel it.

He wanted to stab himself for not fancying women like a normal man should, but to want the real deal, the relationship level up, the violation, the real, all too risky, painful violation of his body from his handsome best friend, almost brother that he has been with for centuries? It felt like an ice pick to the head and heart. But then a cold hand on his shoulder stopped Duman's already stone cold heart, and dropped it about a million degrees below the absolute freezing temperature. He didn't have time to react; Duman was spun around to find himself not even half a centimeter from Gantlos's lips.

"If you're ready and willing, it will be less painful, but it will be your first time, so it's going to sting no matter what."

He knows exactly what Gantlos is talking about; transform his body parts into that of a woman's. Now, don't get the situation wrong, Duman is scared beyond words. But fighting Gantlos is an even scarier thought.

Gantlos's 'bedroom' was really just one of the many dead ends within the unfinished, abandoned sewer. He had sectioned it off with a black sheet and dragged a stolen mattress in there to make it homey like the others did.

Duman was now scared out of his wits at this point. But his heart stopped once again when Gantlos had closed the 'curtains' and blew out the single candle lighting the 'room'. His stomach dropped and actually began to tremble when Gantlos stuck his cold hands down Duman's pants. He shoved Duman onto the bed and kissed him like the world was gonna end, slightly squeezing, almost urging some spots on his body to change.

Gantlos hastily got off of Duman and stripped down to a stark naked state. He was 'kind' enough to rip Duman's cloths off for him. All there is left now was the cherry on top, which was Duman's specialty. He closed his eyes and turned himself into a herself. It was slightly painful, and by the way the proverbial butterflies from earlier have become a colony and are breeding inside of Duman without any hesitation like the love going to be made between her and Gantlos, meaning without any trouble.

Then, with an evil, demonic smile, Gantlos presses his body onto Duman's as if he is longing to meld their bones together. The pain was blinding at first, but then it was overrun with a startling and beautiful feeling of intense pleasure.

After the damage was done for the night, she realizes that they didn't use a condom.

She looks under the sheet with a questioning look, but Gantlos brushes the notion aside.

"You once told us you were infertile, so why should it change just for tonight?"

Gantlos flips over into a more comfortable position, obviously satisfied, and bids goodnight to a scared and skeptical Duman. Before Duman goes to sleep she puts one hand on her belly and sends out a long prayer to the lord above, hoping to the dear lord above that Gantlos was right, that she was infertile just like her he form.


	2. Chapter 2

There it was again, that weird feeling inside of Duman. It was, well, making him nauseous. His brothers blamed this on his newly acquired sickness, but Duman had this horrible feeling that it was something more. He had to get his hands on a test. When Duman was looking a little better he knew he had to go then. That was probably his only chance. So like every day before then Duman just said goodbye to his 'brothers' before climbing out of the sewer.

He looked to see if the coast was clear and transformed himself back into a woman. She pressed her hands onto her belly like that night 6 weeks ago. She lets her hand along the area looking and feeling for signs. Nothing yet. She hopes she's just paranoid. She buys two just in case and heads back to the sewers when she forgot about something. How the Hell could she sneak something like this in there without looking conspicuous? She'd have to find another man hole. So after about an hour of searching and calculating while trying not to look strange, she found an entry way in a back alley. As soon as she climbs down the latter, she puts the lid back on and immediately takes the test.

Who knows? Her brothers could be just around the corner. After the dirty work of actually using the damn thing, she puts it down on the cement floor and waits, and waits, and waits. Until the hourglass on the screen of the thing goes away. Relief sets in, that must mean she's not. Duman was about to dump it into the water when the screen flashed again and a word popped up on the little screen that made Duman's stomach drop. She put a hand on her belly and rubbed it in a soothing way. Almost massaging it, she begged her body to lie to her. It was almost as if she was asking the supposed baby in her tummy to disappear.

This had to be a mistake. She took another one and looked up as if to look God directly in the face and plead for this not to be true. The hourglass thing on the screen of the test blinked like it did with the other one, almost in time with her heartbeat. The screen goes blank, but neither does her worry. The screen then had a little digital word, a word Duman never thought she would have to use, and when the tests showed how many weeks, Duman cried even harder. Her stomach dropped again, but then she thought.

_"My stomach cannot drop; there is a baby, possibly 2, living inside of me at this very moment. The poor things probably need that stomach to stop dropping and being so melodramatic when faced with reality."_

Duman is absolutely clueless as to how to break the news to her brothers. Well, it would probably help if he looked normal. But when Duman transformed into a man, he looked at himself in the water's reflection, he stood there in absolute shock. There is a bump! Nobody would notice if they didn't know Duman, but his 5 week belly would as clear as 20 week one to the rest of his brothers. There is something else. If he already has a sort of belly at only 5 weeks, that means there is almost defiantly more than one of them little suckers inside him.

"_Ogron I need to talk to you urgently and privately." Duman sent a message to his leader's mind._

"_Why what's wrong, and where are you? Is something wrong?"Was the response._

Was there something wrong? Duman answered completely and honestly on this question.

"_I honestly don't know, but I guarantee you it's a shocker for sure, but promise me you won't be mad. Teleport to where I'm at." _

A few mental groans and a side order of ugly cursing told Duman that Ogron would be here any second.

Ogron first noticed Duman's tears.

"Duman why are you crying?"

"Just look" He said pushing the test into Ogron's hands.

"What's thi…."


	3. Chapter 3

Ogron stood there in shock. Looking back and forth between the test and Duman's newly acquired belly. He then seemed to awaken from the daze.

"Are you serious? This has to be a joke. Holy Mother of God Duman! How is this even possible? What happened? Did somebody hurt you; did they do this to weaken you?" Ogron asked hysterically

Before Duman could answer, Ogron pressed his hands to Duman's stomach, a little harder than he intended to however. This caused Duman to hiss. He took his hands off of him, but only because it hurt him.

"The test could be wrong." Ogron said trying desperately to find something that could mean Duman's pregnancy is false.

"That's why I took 2." Duman said hopelessly handing him the other one.

Ogron dropped both tests and encircled Duman's belly from behind, trying to detect any signs at all. Though he felt no signs from the babies, you could feel Duman had something in his stomach just by the fact if you held him still and ran your hands up his body, his normally perfectly flat stomach had the tiniest bulge.

"How did it happen, did you want to?" Ogron asked honestly.

"Ogron I need you to promise me you won't be mad at the man who helped this, can you do that?" Duman responded back.

"Of course, it's not like I can stop anything that was going to happen, it obviously happened." Ogron said bluntly.

"Gantlos and I were just, for the lack of a better word, curious. We both have feelings for each other, but had never really displayed them. For some reason we both had just decided to do it, I don't really know why it was that day, we just sort of did it…" Duman went off describing the details, even the goriest ones didn't make Ogron flinch, he didn't even blink.

"Well all I have to say is I'm sorry that Gantlos was your first time. He is psychotic when it comes to sex, he is much more intense, and I have to say painful when it comes to sleeping with him. He is even more insane when you start to orgasm, because then he won't stop until you've had several, and he's had several. I'm very surprised that you came out with less than 10 hickies, but then again, he seems to value you more than me. " Ogron says amused

"Dude! That's just gross, you've slept with him? I thought you liked sluts." Duman said, clearly disgusted

"Exactly." Ogron said, an extremely creepy, yet nostalgic smile crept to his face

"Aw come on man! Are you trying to make me vomit?" Duman said cringing

"No, because you've already done that, it's called morning sickness baby daddy." Ogron said wickedly

"Ha ha, I'm laughing so damn hard, teehee, giggle, ha ha." Duman said sarcasm whipping at Ogron.

"You should be I am hilarious" Ogron said before sprinting away from a fiery Duman.

Duman caught up to him and tugged back at his shoulder causing him to fall, making Duman howl with laughter at his leader who fell flat on his ass. Ogron actually laughed too.

"Well done, I deserved that." He said chuckling

Duman was about to say something when he was cut off by an enormous, bruising sensation in his stomach. He gripped his stomach and plummeted to the ground. Ogron was quick with scrambling to his knees and holding Duman up as best as he could. Something was wrong, the baby/babies shouldn't be kicking yet, and it should be fine for Duman to be active right now, it was so early in the pregnancy that it/they were nothing but impossibly small, genderless sack looking things safely inside of him.

"Duman what's wrong?" Ogron asked, worry coming into play

"It feels like someone is kicking me in the stomach." Duman said, panting.

That's not right; could it be possible that Duman's body was rejecting the pregnancy? But how? He shouldn't be, he only had a small cold, there where was nothing physically injured about his body. But then it hit Ogron.

**He **shouldn't be, **he** only had a small cold, and there was nothing physically wrong with **his **body. Duman is a man! And men aren't supposed to be pregnant, that's why his body is giving him such a hard time. Duman needs to be maternal, not paternal. His male body can't handle the pressure and stress of the babies.

"Duman, I need you to transform into a women, don't ask questions now, just do it." Ogron said soothingly.

Duman was fearful, why should Ogron want him to transform? But he did so anyway. After the usual dull pain in his stomach that comes with this transformation, the other pain subsided. But not without a side effect. Maybe it's because a women's body was made to do this, but Duman's stomach seemed just the slightest bit bigger. Probably because his body can make the appropriate amount of room for them instead of having the little suckers force their way in. Duman let his hands go back and forth over his stomach.

"How can I tell the others, I mean look at me Ogron! I'm half man, half women, and it's not the cool looking transgender like others are." Duman asked bitterly.

"Then just become a complete woman, I won't judge and I'll see to it that the others won't. I'll even tell the others, but I do think it's best if you transform completely."

Before Duman could protest, Ogron disappeared in the usual cloud. Leaving Duman to transform and worry.

**Ogron's P.O.V**

"Gentlemen, I have returned." For some reason, I've always found it necessary to announce myself, I have a feeling Anagan mocks me for doing so though.

"Where was the king of sewage system off to this time?"Anagan mocks. (I knew it)

"Well, I was off to find Duman." I said

"Really? Why?" Gantlos asked

I feel weird simply conversing with someone that got his best friend pregnant.

"He's, to say the least, unwell. I know you all know this, but I've discovered something about him, or what he's done actually."

"Huh." Anagan asked

"Alright I give up, I realize there is no way to tell you all this without confusing you, so I'm going to be honest. Duman is pregnant." I said, giving up on beating around the bush.

They both just sort of stared at me.

"No" Anagan simply stated

"What do mean no?" I ask.

"You have gone nuts, or both you and Duman have, he is a dude, not a dudett, a dude. Men can't get pregnant because…."

"Yes! Yes! I know I passed 7th grade!" I interrupt, hoping to spare myself from one of Anagan's brutally honest lectures.

"Then why do you say Duman's pregnant?" Anagan asked, clearly amused by my hasty interruption.

"Well, this is a contributing factor." I said, tossing them each a test

At first they were trying to figure out what I handed them, but then Anagan then seemed to go even more hysterical than I did, while Gantlos, kinda just stood there.

"HOLY SHIT! HOW THE HELL….. I MEAN….. NO….. EXPLANATION PLEASE!" Anagan sputtered.

"I can explain." Gantlos said

"Please do!" Anagan hysterically fired back

"We were both, for the lack of a better word, curious. He was lonely, and I was there! He told us before that he was infertile, so I thought there was no need to bother with protection. I tried to go easy on the lad, but I couldn't help myself." Guilt dancing across his tired face

Anagan looked savage. He raised his fist, about ready to hit the bastard that got his own best friend, practically brother pregnant. But a cloud of smoke and a hand on Anagan's arm stopped everyone as they were.

"Thank you Gantlos. But I do not need pointless nobility, I am just as foolish as you are, I wanted what happened as bad as you did, and at times maybe a little more. But I do not feel like playing hot potato with a piece of blame. I came to ask for aspirin." Said a pink haired **girl.**

Anagan whimpered, my mouth dropped open, and Gantlos seemingly froze in time.

"Oh what? No help. Just as well, it was bound to happen. But I am afraid to inform you that starring at a woman it just plain rude. If you men would bother to use your heads, the reason I have assumed a women's body should be quite obvious." Duman said turning smartly on her heel and walking away.

"Hey I know why! I was the one who suggested it." I said

She pivot turned and looked straight at me. Arms crossed and leaning to one side.

"Then you should know that the previous scolding wasn't directed to you!" She stated incredulously, then turning on the other two.

"Anagan would you please, stop gawking at me. You've made it quite clear your goals are for nature fairies exclusively, and even if they weren't I am taken by Moron 2." She said smartly gesturing to Gantlos before giving him a well deserved slap on the face. Damn, she doesn't sound anything like Duman apart from the accent. But it was nice to see Duman speaking for himself.

"You would not give a thought to use protection before, during, or even after the initial intercourse. And Ogron, I apologize for not telling you sooner but the guilt and the pain was eating me alive. I was expecting you to at least heed my warnings, or at that the very minimum, find a box of emergency contraception. I told you before my male version was the only part of me that was guaranteed infertile! And now I am 5 weeks pregnant with your twins, possibly even triplets!" She yelled, water in the eyes before turning in obvious disgust and walking away, her new heels clicking on the ground, almost as a reminder to Gantlos of what his carelessness had done to his little brother, who was forced to become a sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the course of a few months, Duman's babies began to grow at a horrifyingly fast rate, and so did her comrade's worry. Duman gave up on trying turning back into a man, the pain and risk of hurting her precious children became too great.

As an inside joke, they called Duman Daphne since she was actually a convincing, and even attractive women. Duman's old attire was much too uncomfortable for a mother, so she was usually dressed in loosely fitting /low rise black jeans, a dark, graphic maternity t-shirt, a black leather jacket and black boots. She still had her signature earring, but her long, now thicker pink hair was in a simple high ponytail. She wore fingerless leather gloves and on days where she had to leave the sewers she wore black eyeliner and black mascara. She did not need foundation, since one of the very few perks of being a man traveled over from the transformation. When she was Duman, he had flawless, picture perfect skin.

But right now she was sitting up in her bed, no make-up, and her hair was in a tangled, hasty low ponytail. She was absent mindedly rubbing her now obviously pregnant belly, trying to think up possible names. Maybe it was her newly acquired intuition and her already heightened senses from being a shape shifter that told her what gender and how many of them there were; 2 girls, 1 boy. Because of how many there were, the poor girl looked about 30 weeks along when she was only 20.

"You know you guys would make this a lot easier on me if you could tell me what names you wanted." She said giggling as she looked down at her big belly, she leaned down and kissed it.

Of course being a woman had some down sides. First one being her height. Before she was an impressive height at 6'5, but now she is incredibly short coming in at 5 feet even. Also the ridicule and embarrassment. Duman is immortal and stopped aging at 21. But in her female form she looked like a 15 year old on a good day. She can recall one day when she was walking from the clinic with Ogron when she dropped her papers from her ultra sound. A nurse bent down and picked them up.

"Thanks. "She had said

The nurse looked at her but then turned to Ogron and said.

"Anything to help a teen mom and her father. But I've never seen one this young, how old are you, 13? I mean you are beautiful young women with a life ahead! Trust me sir, they may have been foolish and made the wrong decision, but it they always learn their lesson .I have one of my own at home, and she can't get a job to save her life. But she seems a little better off than mine." The nurse rambled.

"Uh ma'am, this is my friend, her boyfriend's car broke down just the other day and is unable to drive her. And by the way I'm 25, and she's 21." Ogron said, pointing to 'Daphne', barely containing his laughter.

Ogron was really supportive with the decision she had made to keep the babies instead of adoption or abortion, it's just less of a pain in the ass. Gantlos interrupted her thought with a charming smile. She was no longer afraid of the man; in fact their relationship had grown leaps and bounds.

"How are they doing?" he asked

"Good, I think that God pities me, because through all the Hell I've raised, and past the fact we weren't ready for one baby, let alone 3, he's given me the perfect pregnancy." She said cloud nine clouding her normally thin voice with rich, dreamy tones.

"How so?" Gantlos asked eager to know why his girlfriend is so happy. He placed a hand on her enormous tummy and used the other to pull her head to rest on his shoulder.

"I barely have any pains, my morning sickness is less frequent, and though my hormones are nuts right now, instead of making me feel awful and moody, I feel glorious and like I have just ridden a roller coaster." She said with a dreamy sigh, rubbing her belly.

But little did she know something even more beautiful was about to happen. As she and Gantlos talked and rubbed her belly, she felt something awesome. A kick! A sign of life from her 3 beautiful babies. And you could actually see it!

"Gantlos, look!" She muttered, overflowing with excitement.

"Oh my God." Gantlos just starred in wonder

They both looked at each other, but not for long because 'Daphne' felt another kick and then another. She groaned, partially out of pain, and partially out of overflowing excitement. Gantlos bent down and kissed her stomach, then her neck, and her lips.

"What did the doctor say?" Gantlos asked, tracing a line that had formed long-ways on her stomach.

"The kids are doing well, but there is some concern about me. They said since I am a naturally smaller person, I might not be able to carry the kids until the end of the pregnancy." Daphne said

"What why didn't you tell me?" Gantlos asked

"I figured we'd have enough on our plate. For instance naming the damn things! It's harder than naming animals since you can't name people things like 'Blood', or perhaps 'Oreo'. It's just absurd! And giving our children super long complicated names is just plain mean." Daphne said pissed because she can't come up with anything original that sounded cool.

"Maybe we should just wait and see what feels right that day." Gantlos suggested

"I guess so, but for right now the nurses are being awful and naming the babies by letters! At least use numbers so it's somewhat entertaining!" Daphne bitched.

Gantlos just chuckled.

"Always so particular." He smiled

Daphne smiled back, but hers was mischievous. She let out a fast short breath as she nuzzled into the flexion of Gantlos's neck. Causing him to chuckle again. Despite the concern for her own health, she was happy. As long as her babies were safe inside of her, protected, and growing, she was absolutely worry free.


End file.
